Ta petite blonde sexy
by Deslilas
Summary: En cinq ans de solitude, Harry Evans autrefois Potter reçoit une lettre anonyme HPDM, deathfic, Mpreg sous-entendu inspiré de La Lettre de Renan Luce


La terre dit "Hellow" à ceux qui passeront par là!

Voici la nouvelle version du seul OS que j'eusse jamais posté sur FFnet (et même pas honte).

**Disclaimer:** les persos de JK Rowling et la chanson de Renan Luce ne m'appartiennent pas (trop de responsabilités :p) mais Néphélie oui (l'est choupette ce ptit bout * gaga *)

**Rating:** Boarf, je dirais T pour le vocabulaire.

**Pairing:** HD.

**/!\** Mpreg sous-entendus même si je n'en suis pas fan!

Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

En cinq ans ce n'était jamais arrivé En cinq ans de vie normale, rien de ce genre de chose ne lui était arrivée. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, où qu'il soit, où qu'il se cache, on le retrouvait toujours, même par erreur.

Ce matin là, Harry Evans, autrefois Potter avait reçu une lettre par la poste moldue. De quoi s'inquiéter car le facteur ne s'était jamais approché de sa maison vu qu'il ne recevait jamais de courrier. Oui, car officiellement Harry James Potter, celui qui a survécu, le héros du monde sorcier, a disparu. Officieusement, il a juste changer de nom, et c'est réfugié dans la Cornouaille française, loin de tout et surtout du monde sorcier anglais. Personne n'était au courant, mise à part Hermione Granger, tout simplement parce qu'elle l'avait aidé à faire ce changement d'identité. Potter était mort aux yeux de tous et surtout du ministère. Il y a cinq ans, il avait éradiqué Voldemort, et tout ce qu'il avait enduré, tout ce qu'il subirait ensuite ne faisait que lui donné la nausée. Il n'avait pas renié sa magie non, il avait juste fuit l'incompréhension générale.

Donc Harry Evans vivait seul, reclus du monde, ami avec une solitude réparatrice. Non, il ne comptait pas rester ici toute sa vie Un jour, il reviendrait dans une société qui aura oublié son vrai visage et l'aura amélioré dans des représentations oniriques du combat entre lui et Voldemort. Il reviendra, un jour. Pour l'instant, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, d'ailleurs cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité Aucun besoin d'humanité, de sensualité. Juste un morceau de viande rouge à la place du cœur. Il en voulait à tous ceux qui l'avait poussé à « être » Harry Potter, à n'être qu'une arme de guerre, un espoir de vivre à défaut de lui. Et ça, il ne pardonnait pas, et seule sa haine le gardait assez fort pour un jour cracher à la gueule du monde.

Mais revenons au présent. Harry vivait donc dans ce genre de bicoque que les enfants aventureux rêvaient de visiter sous l'interdiction de leurs parents. Il avait un voisin à quelques centaines de mètres, un gentil vieillard qu'il voyait réellement à l'occasion, un vieil ermite ayant préféré le roulis des vague au cri de la Terre. Ce presque centenaire toujours en grande santé s'appelait simplement Jean. Un prénom qui lui convenait : un homme simple, sans plus d'idée qu'il n'en faut. Et donc, un matin, Harry avait reçu une lettre. Il avait presque hurlé de peur en voyant le facteur moldu entrer chez lui. Celui-ci s'était excusé, pensant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Cette lettre n'était toujours pas décachetée. Elle était posée sur une table, dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme était assis en face d'elle, et la regardait, les yeux dans le vague. L'enveloppe sentait une odeur de chez soi, une odeur de jolie maison, de joie, de famille. Une erreur vraisemblablement. Harry le savait, il avait bien regardé l'adresse. Le nom d'Evans était assez répandu, et juste une écriture pourtant assez fine qui éraille un numéro, et l'ex-Survivant se retrouvait affublé d'une missive qui ne lui appartenait pas. Mais, après maintes réflexions, il ne voulait pas la rendre à son propriétaire, ni à son destinataire. Le papier avait une odeur qui lui plaisait, un peu féminine, un peu amoureuse.

Une semaine qu'il l'avait reçu et toujours pas ouverte. Il se décida une bonne fois pour toute, renfrognant sa peur maladive des autres , et du monde autre que son univers autarcique. Avec une minutie digne d'un antiquaire, il défit soigneusement le rabat, sans déchirer le timbre, ni le cachet de poste. Dépliant la missive, l'odeur lui assiégea le nez. Il la connaissait cette odeur, un peu familière, un peu musquée en fait, un peu masculine. Il la déplia lentement, s'attendant à une lettre d'amour, de rupture, un certificat de décès. Rien de cela. Juste l'épanchement d'une femme, qui ne devait pas en être une. Ses problèmes, rien d'autre. Il ne la lut pas entièrement, juste la première phrase. Il la jeta sur la table, une nausée l'assiégeant.

Un mois passa depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre. Elle était toujours à la même place, à prendre la poussière. Harry avait parfois la sensation que celle-ci le narguait, qu'elle l'incitait à la lire. Pourtant, il avait beau s'acharner dessus à coup de sorts de détection, ce n'était que du papier, une odeur qui se perdait, et des mots alignés. Et un soir, il craqua. Il la prit délicatement, et s'assit dans un fauteuil aux teintes carmines un peu délavées. Avec une certaine tendresse, il déplia à nouveau cette lettre certainement, obligatoirement mal arrivée. D'un coup d'œil, il la détailla : des petits paragraphes, une jolie écriture liée, fine, une peu arrondie, délicate. Il commença sa lecture. Au fil des lignes, des mots, de quelques fautes, de la pudeur, de la gêne du récit, Harry comprit très vite son problème : il y avait dans cette lettre des appellations un peu intimes, et il se douta très vite des relations entre les deux protagonistes de cet envoi. Il ne savait plus comment réagir, c'était des choses tellement éloignées de lui : l'amour, le désir… Il continua sa lecture tranquillement, sa mâchoire se serrant doucement sous le poids de certains mots, de certains aveux.

Cette femme, obligatoirement une femme, qui écrivait semblait, devait être blonde… et son écriture ronde et fine, un peu masculine, et aux points des i un peu distordus comme fait à la va vite. Elle annonce, d'ailleurs comment peut-il être sur et certain que l'émetteur est une femme ? Tout ça pour « ta petite blonde sexy », non c'était trop compliqué pour lui, seule une femme pouvait avoir cette jolie écriture, ces jolies phrases pleines de douleur ; elle annonce, elle annonce un problème, un truc personnel, un quelque chose que l'on ne veut pas forcément, parce qu'elle est jeune, qu'elle n'a pas de vie, qu'elle est seule. Une femme seule. Une nonne peut-être ? Une célibataire en manque d'amour ? Un problème ? La curiosité s'emparait de Harry comme un serpent malingre et méchant.

Qui était cette femme alors ? Elle insulte poliment, elle semble rougir de ses mots, elle avoue des sentiments morts, des sentiments qu'on oublie parce qu'ils sont honteux, ils sont fâcheux. Elle jonglait doucement avec elle-même. Et brusquement, Harry en sursauta presque, il lut qu'un tel dimanche daté, elle se trouvera sur leur falaise, avec son problème, et que si « tu » ne venait pas, si « tu » n'assumait pas ses gestes, alors tant pis, elle s'écraserait dans les rochers avec son problème.

Harry resta un instant interdit en regardant un point flou devant lui. Pauvre femme. Vouloir se tuer pour un problème, visiblement pour un homme qui lui a fait du mal. Après les guerres moldues et sorcières, les gens n'ont-ils donc toujours pas compris la valeur d'une seule vie ? Le brun voulut continuer de lire, mais tout s'arrêtait net, sur ce chantage, sur cette prévention, sur ce rendez-vous. Approchant doucement le papier à l'encre noire de son visage, il huma l'odeur qui se cramponnait aux molécules de la lettre comme une preuve de sa vivacité. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-elle déjà morte puisque « tu » n'avait pas reçu la lettre, peut-être que personne ne savait que cette femme était morte, peut-être était-elle vraiment toute seule et triste à en mourir, éclaboussée dans ses rochers.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement, comme si un sentiment de culpabilité s'emparait de lui. Mais c'est surtout son « syndrome du héros » que certains lui avaient reproché qui revenait. D'un geste vif, il alla regarder la date, et la date d'envoi. Demain. Il était consterné. Demain. Elle n'était pas encore morte. Demain. Elle espérait un retournement de situation. C'était demain ce dimanche. Et « tu » ne savait pas. Serrant les poings, Harry s'en voulut d'être le responsable d'une nouvelle mort. Encore et encore, elle était sur son passage décimant l'humanité. Sa mâchoire se serra elle aussi. Très bien. Il irait alors. Parce que cette femme l'avait hanté pendant un mois entier, il l'avait imaginée de toute sorte possible, il l'avait imaginée en femme malheureuse, en femme heureuse. Elle l'avait obsédé au moyen de quelques mots. Il irait. Attrapant l'enveloppe, il regarda le cachet et découvrit un petit village de Normandie. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en voulut encore plus. Il ne voulait pas sortir de son univers de solitude. Mais il voulait sauver cette femme de sa mort. Il le voulait, parce que sinon, il culpabiliserait encore et encore et encore. Il sortit en courant de chez lui, et transplana jusqu'à chez Jean, enfin à quelques mètres de là. Il entra chez son ami de quelque fois, et sans rien dire d'autre que « où ? », le vieillard lui expliqua. Mais Harry voulut un peu de détail de paysage. Au bout de quelques minutes d'explication, l'ex-Survivant retourna chez lui, et relut une fois encore cette lettre. Elle l'obsédait toujours. A croire qu'il en était amoureux.

Amoureux… Il rit doucement de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… Le seul amour qu'il eut… il ne l'avait jamais revu, il l'avait abandonné comme tous les autres. Donc non, il n'était pas amoureux à proprement parler de cette femme. Il y était attaché, il la voulait, il voulait la sauver. Il voulait lui redonner ce goût de la vie que lui-même n'avait pas.

Falaise, falaise, dimanche, ébats, rochers, plus bas, problème. Tous ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme quelques heures, la lettre contre lui.

Au petit matin, il avait fait le strict nécessaire, même pas le courage de manger quoi que ce soit, une nausée malsaine, la peur. Des gens, des humains, une femme. En cinq ans de solitude, il était certain d'avoir oublié comment parler correctement, comment interagir avec les autres. Tant pis, il devait sauver cette petite blonde sexy. La sortir des griffes de « tu ». Il transplana alors, imaginant un peu l'endroit, le village.

Avec une certaine fierté, il se trouva devant l'avant-poste du village du cachet de l'enveloppe. Sept heures. Elle ne serait certainement pas là, il faut être patient. Huit heures, Harry n'avait pas bougé, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Neuf heures, une falaise, il devait y avoir une falaise dans le coin. Dix heures, le village se mettait à vivre dans ce coin-là, une employée de la poste était entrée en le dévisageant : à vrai dire quoi de plus normal avec ses cheveux en l'air et son air perdu. Il se décida alors à suivre cette femme, à lui poser malgré ses plus grandes réticences, une question. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui il était.

Alors il entra dans la poste et vint vers la jeune femme. Blonde. C'était peut-être elle… Il se pencha un peu vers elle, il avait l'air ému presque en train d'agoniser. Mais elle afficha un air compatissant, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Je cherche une falaise. Une femme sur la falaise. »

La jeune femme le considéra quelques instants et lui indiqua la sortie du village à une petite centaine de mètre, quelques unes encore et il arrivait à une falaise assez abrupte, avec une jolie vue sur la Manche. Il n'en écouta pas plus et décampa aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de volatiliser devant une moldue.

Alors il courrait, à perdre haleine, il courrait en espérant qu'elle ne l'attendait pas à une certaine heure. Il n'y avait pas d'heure dans la lettre. Harry paniquait complètement. Il était sorti du village, les gens qu'il croisait le regardaient avec un air étonné, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait ignoré un monde entier pendant cinq années, alors il l'ignorerait encore quelques minutes. Encore deux cent mètres et il arrivait. Il le sentait, il LA sentait. Comme si l'odeur d'on ne sait quoi de la lettre l'attirait pour le guider. Il courrait toujours, et arriva enfin face à la mer.

Une longue silhouette, une fine silhouette. Toute vêtue de noir, des cheveux d'un blond très clair tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules. C'était elle, c'était elle. Harry le savait. Elle n'avait pas sauté, elle était là. Il se précipita, trébuchant dans l'herbe. Et il ralentit enfin son allure, il n'allait pas lui rentrer dedans quand même. Il marcha alors, reprenant sa respiration vers cette silhouette qui l'avait obsédé, qui l'avait martyrisé pendant un mois. Il ne pouvait se détacher de ce corps fin, un peu androgyne. A vrai dire, il était perdu. Il lui attrapa doucement la manche, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Que quelqu'un était là.

Elle se tourna doucement vers lui, ses yeux s'ouvrant. Elle était en train de savourer le vent salé sur son visage. Ourlés de longs cils, Harry vit deux prunelles d'un bleu délavé qui ne lui rappelaient qu'une seule personne. Ce visage triste en face de lui, il le connaissait par cœur. Des yeux bleus qui ne cillent pas, qui sont froids en temps normal, mais là, ils étaient rempli d'angoisse, de haine, de tristesse. Ces cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé. Harry avait toujours pensé que les cheveux longs lui iraient magnifiquement.

« Je vous connais n'est-ce pas… »

Aucune réponse, en même temps Harry s'y attendait. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il baissa les yeux pour les planter dans l'herbe, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Tenant fermement la main de celui qu'il croyait être, un petit être le dévisageait. Une petite bouille de petit garçon, aux cheveux pailles un peu en pétard et aux yeux d'un vert clair. Harry le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Il vit avec consternation celui qu'il croyait être reporter son regard vers l'horizon.

« Tu es Drago, Drago, c'est ton nom je crois. Drago Malfoy. Si c'est cela, je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je me souviens de toi. C'est moi… »

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vois pas qui vous êtes, ni comment vous pouvez connaître mon nom. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, il le savait, il aurait pu dessiner son visage les yeux fermés. Il aurait pu l'imaginer même en travaillant, il aurait pu… Il aurait pu rester, lui donner des nouvelles. Mais le brun réagit quand l'ex-Serpentard poussa le jeune enfant devant lui, le rapprochant du bord. Harry fit un geste pour l'empêcher, mais Drago se mit à parler doucement, de cette voix lente, traînante qui rappela à Harry un grand nombre d'années.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit. On tombe, mais au fond, on aura pas mal, tout ira mieux après. »

La petite bouille acquiesça. Harry eut une mine paniquée. Alors c'était « ça » le problème ? Cet enfant ? Mais, un enfant, n'était-ce pas la vie incarnée ? Le point de départ de tout ? Il ne comprenait rien.

« Drago, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu, je ne pouvais pas. Je peux t'expliquer, laisse moi un instant… »

« Vous devriez partir, s'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, je ne voudrais pas vous imposer ça. »

Les entrailles de l'ancien héros se soulevèrent, une nausée s'empara de lui et la rage les serra dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Avait-il voulu au fond de lui partir comme un lâche ? Les autres ! C'était eux qui avaient tout gâcher !! Il agrippa l'épaule de Malfoy, le forçant à le regarder, arrachant un petit cri à la tête blonde.

« Drago ! C'est moi ! C'est Harry ! Harry Potter! Répond-moi!! »

Le jeune homme blond sembla sortir d'une torpeur, et regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Les yeux bleus le regardaient avec étonnement, le dévisageant, l'étudiant, une moue perplexe s'affichant sur son visage. Il leva la main, et posa ses doigts sur les lèvres sèches de Harry. L'enfant vint s'accrocher au bras pendant de Malfoy, visiblement apeuré.

« Tu n'es pas mort alors? »

Harry garda le silence. Ainsi, lui aussi croyait qu'il était mort. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu au fond de lui-même ? Être oublié de tous ? De lui ? N'avait-il pas changé de nom pour cette raison ? Hermione n'avait donc pas parlé. La tête blonde tira sur la manche de Drago.

« Papa, c'est quand qu'on y va ? Qu'on s'envole toi et moi ? »

Harry regarda son ancien amant avec désappointement, mais était toujours paniqué au fond de lui-même. Comment même un enfant d'à peine cinq ans pouvait lui aussi aspirer à la mort, même par une métaphore subtile ! Harry attrapa le poignet de Draco, pour l'attirer plus loin du bord, mais le blond se débattit vivement.

« Tu n'es pas Harry. Il est mort. »

Le morceau de viande saignante qui servait de cœur à Harry le faisait atrocement souffrir. Au point que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Non, je ne suis pas lui, désolé, je ne savais pas. J'ai reçu votre lettre par erreur, et je suis venu à votre rencontre, vous et votre problème. »

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Malfoy ne cilla pas, et leva sa main pour écarter les mèches désordonnées du front de Harry. Il découvrit la cicatrice si célèbre et la caressa du bout des doigts. Il avait l'air bouleversé, et le brun n'osait pas bouger, craignant de lui faire peur.

« On m'a dit que tu étais mort, tout le monde dit que tu es mort. »

« Je sais. Mais ne restons pas là, s'il te plaît. »

« Ils t'ont même enterré. Ils ont fait un jour spécial pour toi. Ils ont érigé des mémoriaux. Ils ont tous pleuré ta mort. »

« Je sais, je sais, viens par pitié. »

Et sans avoir son avis, il lui attrapa le bras, et les fit transplaner avec tête blonde jusqu'à son taudis hanté. Il installa l'enfant sur le fauteuil carmin, et offrit une chaise à Drago, qu'il refusa. Il fixait continuellement Harry d'un regard où se mêlait rage, déception et mépris.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer. »

« Alors Hermione avait raison finalement. Elle n'a pas pété les plombs, c'était bien ton adresse. »

« Je… »

Ainsi Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler. En même temps, le brun imagina très bien son ex tout faire pour savoir ce que lui ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la comédie de veuve hantée par son amour que venait de lui jouer Drago.

« Je vais t'expliquer… »

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas d'explication. Mais toi, tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles de pauvre enfoiré que tu es. Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que ma seule solution pour en finir avec toi, était de m'éclater la gueule contre des rochers. Et toi, tu es vivant. Tu es parti sans rien dire. Tu as disparu. Sans raison. Sans rien. Sans moi. Sans toi, ma vie a été un enfer. Je suis redevenu ce méchant mangemort qui a aidé quand même pendant la guerre. Je suis redevenu un être abjecte. Weasley a parfaitement réussi à me transformer en loque. Et tout ça parce que tu n'étais pas là. J'ai eu ce problème aussi. Tu ne sais pas toi, tu n'étais pas là, même ce jour-là, tu n'en es pas au courant. Je te déteste Harry. Tout simplement. Ta fausse vulnérabilité. Ta fausse pudeur. Ta fausse compassion pour les autres. C'est que de la merde. Tu ne serais pas parti si ça avait été le cas. Tu ne m'aurais pas laisser. Tu es vraiment la pire chose qui me soit arrivée en une vie. »

Harry encaissa ces mots aussi durs et froids que de l'acier. Il regardait désemparé ces yeux bleus et glacials le transperçant de part en part, cette expression haineuse, et méprisante. L'ex-Survivant-qui-a-succombé-quand-même avait oublié ce qu'était un Malfoy en colère. Et il n'avait pas envie d'y faire face.

« Drago. Tu n'aurais pas compris. Je suffoquais. Je ne respire toujours pas. Je ne peux pas revenir dans ton monde. Tu ne comprends pas. »

Un sourire méchant se dessina sur la jolie bouche du blond.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu resté. Tu t'attendais à une charmante jeune femme en mal d'amour, tu me trouves moi et ce rejeton. Quel dommage. J'interromps ta nouvelle vie de moldu. »

« Je… non ! J'ai passé ces cinq années seul ! Tu n'as pas à me blâmer !! »

« Pauvre pauvre garçon, cinq ans tout seul, tu dois être frustré, tu dois te sentir impuissant. »

Harry serra les dents. Petite bouille se précipita contre le corps de Draco, cachant un visage baigné de larmes.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu es gonflé de me demander ça. C'est MON problème, celui qui me donne envie de crever chaque jour parce qu'il te ressemble. »

« Q…quoi ?? »

« Et oui stupide gryffondor, c'est ton fils, la chair de ma chair. Tu m'as fait cette chose. Tu as pourri ma vie, tu lui as détruit la sienne. Oh, tu as l'air surpris, tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien dis moi. Je viens d'une puissante famille de sorciers, en outre, il arrive que certains homme de la famille puissent enfanter. Et toi, pour me combler de malheur, tu m'as foutu ce truc dans la vie. Sois ravi, il devait s'éclater lui aussi, n'est-ce pas radieux ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. »

« Je fais ce que je veux Potter. Jusque là, tu n'étais au courant de rien. Tu ne sais pas la honte que j'ai pu ressentir, le malaise, le manque de toi. Le fait que tu ais le culot de me laisser ce genre de souvenir. Merci, vraiment. En plus de te perdre, j'avais un môme te ressemblant, ayant le même foutu caractère que toi. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je me doute. »

« Son nom ? »

« Néphélie. »

« C'est… »

« Un nom de fille, je sais. Vois-tu, il n'y avait personne pour m'empêcher de lui donner le nom de mon choix, n'ayant pas l'autre père sous la main, donc voilà. Merci Potter, maintenant je pars. »

« NON !! »

Harry s'agrippa au corps de Draco. Il resta silencieux, le blond ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Seul l'enfant se dégagea et regarda son premier et seul père, l'autre étant un inconnu.

« Cette lettre au fond, c'était un appel au secours. Comprendre que tout le monde allait m'étouffer est peut-être trop difficile pour toi. Nous n'aurions pas pu vivre. Je me suis arraché à vous tous. Je voulais oublier la guerre, les horreurs. Je… je veux bien t'aider si tu le souhaites. »

« Non merci. »

Et Drago transplana avec Néphélie.

La seule chose qui resta dans la mémoire de Drago Malfoy fut ce regard pitoyable que lui avait lancé son ancien amant. Il s'en fichait. Il y avait trop de haine en lui pour pardonner quoi que ce fut.

Le lendemain de son entretien avec la seule personne qui ne l'eut jamais aimé, on retrouva le corps d'un jeune homme connu simplement d'un vieil ermite, le corps éclaté contre les rochers, sous une falaise.

Caressant avec douceur les cheveux en bataille de Néphélie, Drago lui sourit doucement, alors que les images d'un paysage défilaient sous leurs yeux. Il avait préféré prendre le train pour rentrer à Londres, Néphélie n'en avait jamais vu que dans les livres.

« Papa ? Pourquoi on est allé voir ce drôle de monsieur ? »

« J'avais un soucis à régler avec lui. »

« Il était méchant ? »

« Non petit ange, c'est grâce à lui que tu vis, mais il m'a fait beaucoup de mal. »

« C'était un peu mon papa aussi alors. »

« Un peu. »

« Mais pas en vrai. »

« Non malheureusement. »

« On ira le revoir ? »

« Je crois qu'il est mort. »

« Il était vieux ? »

« Très vieux, très très vieux. »

Néphélie retourna à sa contemplation du paysage, et Drago vit sur son reflet dans la paroi de verre, un sourire méchant et satisfait sur ses propres lèvres. Il avait réussi au fond, il avait infligé à Harry Potter, le centuple de ce que lui même avait subit grâce à cette tête de nœuds. Il avait détruit la garçon qui extermina Voldemort. Drago était heureux alors, savourant sa vengeance meurtrière. Maintenant, lui aussi pouvait changer de nom, et recommencer à vivre. Dans sa poche, il trouva une feuille pliée en quatre et humide. Il reconnut la lettre larmoyante qu'il avait envoyé, l'encre ayant coulé et le papier ondulant à cause de l'amertume salée de l'eau. Apparut sur la feuille parcheminée le mot « merci ». Drago sourit, et répondit un « de rien » murmuré au cadavre exquis.

Merci d'avoir lu et le petit bouton "Review" vous tend les bras! fuhuhuh


End file.
